


:)

by PSYCHIATRIST



Category: IdeityV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSYCHIATRIST/pseuds/PSYCHIATRIST
Relationships: Jackaesop, ripperbalmer
Kudos: 11





	:)

將伊索牢牢卡在身體與牆壁之間，杰克脫下自己的西裝外套罩在伊索身上，不讓他的背部直接觸碰身後的牆。

此時伊索的位置比他高了些，正低頭吻著他。

配合著對方的節奏，杰克抬手輕撫伊索髮梢。

這時伊索直接抓過那隻手，放上自己胸前。

指尖順著領口劃過喉結處，而後優雅地解開他的釦子。

一顆、兩顆、三顆……

從上往下數的第三顆扣子，正好能顯露出半片白皙胸膛。

掌心貼上傳來陣陣鼓動的地方，杰克離開對方的唇。

伊索有些不解的看著他。

杰克隔著自己的手背，親吻他心口。

「小少爺確定嗎？」杰克問。

伊索微微低下頭，用臉頰蹭了蹭他頭頂髮梢。

「這裡是杰克先生與我初次相遇的地方。」伊索回答。

杰克將他的身體往上拖了些，張嘴輕輕咬上他頸項。

舌尖沿著喉結打著轉，手隔著襯衣揉捏起胸前若隱若現的蓓蕾。

「哼嗯……先生……」伊索湊到杰克耳畔，輕聲哼吟。

杰克呼吸一滯，覺得每寸神經都被撩撥到極致。

他必須花費比平常更多精神才能讓自己忍住。

——忍住狠狠撕裂對方，直接將人徹底據為己有的衝動。

「……小少爺，別鬧。」杰克聲音不自覺沙啞了些。

將他每個反應都看在眼裡，伊索像隻偷腥成功的貓兒，親了一下他耳朵。

「都聽您的，先生。」

確認懷中的人兒不會再搗蛋後，杰克鬆了口氣，繼續手上的工作。

唇瓣沿著頸部優美弧線往下，印上朵朵鮮紅花瓣。

胸前的手也往下游移，探尋下一個目標。

拉開伊索褲子拉鍊，杰克隔著一層薄薄布料描繪裡面器物的形狀。

終於，換對方有些氣息不穩。

感覺到盤在自己腰上的腿有些發顫，杰克親了親他臉龐：「難受就告訴我。」

伊索點點頭，抱緊了杰克。

杰克將人提高了些，除下了他的褲子。

溫熱掌心包覆半勃分身，從上至下，緩緩套弄著。

配合著指尖收攏的動作，前端很快滲出些許晶瑩沾濕他手指。

伊索的呼吸開始有些急促，連摟著對方的手都開始有些不受控的顫抖起來。

前端的小孔被指甲刮過，觸電般的感覺使得伊索渾身一震，差點從杰克身上摔下去。

可杰克並沒有停下手中的動作，只是更穩妥的將人禁錮在自己懷中。

揉捏的力度時緊時鬆、套弄的速度時快時慢，每下每下都傳遞著最大程度的刺激。

不消多時，伊索便交代在了杰克手中。

他靠在杰克肩上喘著氣，指尖有些痙攣的摳抓著杰克後背。

一下一下的拍著他的背安撫著，杰克微微嘆息。

伊索抬起泛著水光的眼看著他，點點頭。

杰克只能妥協。

正要執行下一個動作時，伊索突然開口：「杰克先生」

杰克頓了頓，「是，我的小少爺？」

「我想要能更加牢固的擁抱您。」說著，伊索微微垂下了眼眸。

直到現在，他都覺得自己的手指仍有些發顫。

手輕輕的握成拳，他吸了口氣。

杰克尋思著，最後一把扯下身上的領帶。

像是徵詢意見般，杰克將領帶遞到伊索面前。

伊索輕撫上那緞面，點了點頭並主動併攏雙手後伸到杰克面前。

先是低頭親吻他手腕上縱橫的脈絡，而後才緩緩地將手中的領帶纏繞上。

一層一層，使對方無法輕易掙脫的同時也不讓對方受到傷害。

杰克繫好最後的蝴蝶結，拉過伊索已被困縛住的雙手套上自己脖頸。

稍稍動了動手腕，確認蝴蝶結不會散開後，伊索主動吻住對方。

唇瓣微張，柔軟舌尖探進對方口腔，邀請著他與自己共舞。

很快杰克便反客為主，靈巧的舌勾住他的，兩人繾綣著，難分難捨。

杰克吻著他，手放上他背脊，指尖順著脊柱下滑，撫觸上那幽閉的穴口。

瑟縮了一下，伊索盡量放鬆自己，將身體徹底交付給杰克。

沿著周圍皺褶描摹畫圈，有些乾澀的入口本能的排斥著異物向內侵入。

感覺到他唇瓣似乎囁嚅著什麼，杰克退開。

細微的喘息鼓動著他耳膜，他能清楚聽見對方的聲音：「……先生，請讓我來吧。」

杰克沒有回應，只是看著他。

伊索也同樣，視線並沒有從他臉上移開過分毫。

此情此景，宛若兩人初次相遇時。

杰克終究還是先認輸了。

他總是輕易地迷失在對方眼眸中。

輕輕嘆了口氣，杰克將仍在下方探尋著的手伸到他面前。

先以頰畔蹭了蹭對方掌心，伊索伸出舌頭，在他手腕處一點。

濕熱的舌尖勾勒著掩藏在白皙下的淡青紋路，隨後向上，在掌心中逗留。

有些貪玩的搔刮著敏感的肌膚，滿意的感覺到對方指尖微微的抽動。

伊索笑了笑，終於像是玩夠了般，張嘴含住那被冷落已久的手指。

從指根到指尖，細膩而緩慢的一一舔舐、濡濕著。

一根不夠，逐漸加入第二、第三根。

不多時，無法順利嚥下的津液便沿著杰克的手滴落。

他將手從伊索口中抽出，吻了吻對方唇角。

手再次回到原本的崗位，這次受阻的力道顯得小了些。

指節並沒有太多阻礙的探入內裡，不急於進一步深入，靜待敏感的腸道逐漸習慣。

從開始的呼吸一滯到逐步平緩而規律，杰克低聲道：「小少爺，我開始了？」

伊索將臉埋入他頸窩，點了點頭。

淺淺進出著，感受著對方每一寸身體反應。

在指尖擦過某一處時，懷中人兒抖了一下。

杰克笑了笑，開始有意無意的磨蹭著那處。

「唔嗯……」輕聲呢喃著，伊索抬頭看他。

蓄著水光的眼眸在月光映照下顯得越發楚楚可憐，令人甘願為他獻上一切。

「心急可不是個好習慣，小少爺。」杰克拿臉頰貼了貼他的，哄孩子一般柔聲說道。

言語間，不知不覺地將埋在對方體內的手指增加成兩根、三根。

按住對方微微動起的腰肢，杰克抽出手指，直接向下去拉開自己褲子拉鍊。

早已挺立已久的慾望抵上對方入口，杰克輕輕以齒列嚙咬著他柔軟耳垂。

「疼就告訴我，我輕點。」

伊索點頭。

隨後便感覺到不同於手指的熾熱緩緩破開自己身體。

有些難受的皺起眉，他盡量放鬆自己，接納戀人。

在對方終於停止進入後，伊索長出一口氣。

沒有預料中的疼痛，有的只是痠痠脹脹的感覺。

偷偷拿餘光看向杰克，似乎正在忍耐著。

眨眨眼，伊索張嘴咬了下杰克肩頭。

這個動作像是開啟了他什麼開關，伊索能感覺到體內的東西開始緩緩進出起來。

對方小心翼翼，生怕碰壞他一般。

口中淺淺溢出喘息，身體自然而然地配合起對方的律動。

前方乏人問津的慾望早已重新抬起頭，不住的蹭著杰克衣服下襬，打溼白襯衫一角。

杰克伸手握住，拇指與食指揉捏起前端。

呼吸霎時間漏了一拍，伊索緊緊抓住杰克背後的衣料。

對於初經人事的他來說這樣的刺激有些過大，他腦子一片暈乎，什麼反應也做不出來。

只是很本能地，用盡自己全身的力氣抱住眼前的戀人。

恍惚中，他似乎聽見杰克說了什麼。

「想要……先生的全部。」他輕輕說著。

杰克動作頓了一下，隨後嘆了口氣，也伸手抱住他。

伊索閉上雙眼，徹底沉淪於自家先生的懷抱中。


End file.
